Forum:Uploading off-topic images/videos
Right. I'm starting a new thread of the policy (becoming a trend now xD) about the uploading of off-topic images and videos on CBW. I don't mean images of a YouTube banner or videos of your stop motion, just images/videos of non-BIONICLE stuff. Images of a sprite sheet you're not going to use on CBW is off-topic. And image/video containing something non-BIONICLE is off-topic. Now, in the case of Jman98's logos, that is on topic. Just. I don't know whether any of the admins agree with me, as they are being monkeys on Mibbit, so, I'm going ahead and making a vote/poll: Should users be allowed to upload anything to CBW? If the result no, off-topic images and videos will be deleted with the reason "off-topic". TDG (Talk) 03:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : has brought the personal images policy into the discussion, and as a result, the vote has changed slightly. By anything, I mean anything random or explicit. Personal images will not be affected by this vote (the policy still states having as less personal images as possible). --'TDG (Talk)' 07:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Voting Yes, let users upload anything to CBW No, restrict uploading to relevant images/videos only #As creator --'TDG (Talk)' 03:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #'J97 Auditore' 03:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #—[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 05:21, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ]][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 07:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #Varkanax39' 11:05, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #MoccerT 23:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) # - [[User:Flex217|'Mythran']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Fire']] - 23:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!]] #Baterra1202 #--Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) #Shadowmaster' 01:00, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Comments This should be written in the form of a set of rules to be applied to the image policy page. I'd also recommend that you include videos as well. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!]] 03:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'll leave it on the policy page for now. :) You're right though - it does need a vote, even if it seems implied. :) now vote! :P --'''TDG (Talk) 05:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) It would help if it were a little less strict. Maybe you could update the rules. I believe we should be able to upload personal images, but nothing crazy. By crazy, I mean things that are random to the extreme ''(Random objects, blurry images (as in extremely), and things that are 'crazy' in general voo-doo dolls, etc.). I mean, pictures like the ones on my page (of my dog), are examples of personal images. But this picture; Imposter" http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/File:Imposter_Carnage.PNG, I'd gladly give up to comply with the rules. It is on my page as well. If you can reason with me, thank you, then I shall vote. :You can upload personal images at your own discretion, but it is not recommended. I'm not sure I understand what you entirely mean. Care to explain? (And please don't blackmail. xD) --'TDG (Talk)' 06:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Conversation continued on Mibbit: :--'TDG (Talk)' 07:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I would say just LEGO/BIONICLE Stuff. - [[User:Flex217|'Mythran']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Fire']] - 23:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's not called Custom '''BIONICLE' Wiki for nothing. --'TDG (Talk)' 00:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I also think we should ddelete any unused images..... -MoccerT 23:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :That is the plan... --'TDG (Talk)' 03:08, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Matoran Council Chamber